darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space
Star Wars: Dark Horizons features a fully functional space navigation and combat system which represents all major elements of the Star Wars space experience, from small starfighters to vast capital ships, from dogfights to freighting to blockade. The system is turn-based and abstract, for ease of roleplay and to emphasize grand strategy. Travel Time There are no hardcoded time delays for space flight or hyperjumps. This is to facilitate RP rather than limit it. If there's a scene going on halfway across the galaxy from your present location, there's no point in RPing traveling through hyperspace for days by yourself. IC travel times can, in most circumstances, be fudged. However, this does not mean that there is no IC time spent in travel. When there is a conflict of interest at stake, players must must take into account the IC travel time for all hyperjumps and in-system flights. Remember, this policy is in place to assist RP. If someone calls for RP at a bar on Corellia there is no need to not show up because it would take you too long to get there ICly! This is why there is no coded travel time. But if an ally calls for help and you arrive in one real-life minute when you were halfway across the galaxy a moment before, this is hardly fair or conducive to a cohesive story. When there is a conflict of IC interests, IC travel time matters. When in doubt, talk it over with all the parties in the scene and try to come to an agreement about when you would be able to ICly arrive. This is especially important if you are in control of battle-changing forces that could sway defeat into victory, or if you are being pursued by an IC enemy who may be +tracking you, or in any circumstance where there's some kind of conflict of IC interests. If all the people involved in the scene can not agree on the IC travel time, don't hesitate to call for a Helper or a Judge to assist. For more information on Helpers and Judges, see 'news staff'. For information on IC communication timeframes, see 'news comsys'. Comsys What's that? Your friend's ship has been bombarded on Hoth and you want to rush over there to help him out? Hold on there! The posts about bombardments and army engagements that show up on the BBoards are for IC purposes, but also OOC purposes. There are a few rules as to whether or not you heard about the engagement, bombing, or bombardment on the IC Warfare board. If your character has a position in the security of the planet and you are on planet, you can assume to have instantly heard about combat events concerning the security of your planet. If you are outside the system of said planet, you can only assume that you have heard instantly about these events if the planet which reported them has a comsystem with a Galactic range. If you're not sure whether the planet has such a comsystem, ask a Helper, a Judge, or another player to help you find out. If the planets which definitely have Galactic ranged comsystems are: *Coruscant *Corellia *Alderaan *Ryloth *Bothawui *Nar Shaddaa *Sullust *Paxo *Kuat You can assume that on these planets, all allies of the planet in question would be informed very quickly of any large scale attack. Still, in order to respond to the attack you should consider the IC travel times involved (see 'news travel time' for more information). Use your common sense when reading messages. If the BBpost is about a minor engagement of twenty people in a bar on Coruscant, you likely didn't hear about it. But if it was four hundred people in the spaceport, that's headline news. Posing in Space One of the easiest things to do when flying around the galaxy is to just pass by ships sitting in rooms and not RP with them. There is no reason this should happen! If you enter a room and are just passing through, indicate so with a +ship pose (see '+help space' for details on how to pose and use space commands.) and wait for a response. If it seems that the other player is AFK or not responding, ask in +os if they are there. If not, then you may pass through. If you are in a room and someone blows by without RPing you can politely ask them to return to the room and RP with you. If you do not know who the pilot was, ask on the public channel for the player of the ship to page you. Do not assume they are doing it to avoid you, they might just be in a hurry! Fleeing in Space When a ship has successfully +run a blockade or has RPed their way out of a space room to flee from an engagement all players involved should be OOCly aware of the agreed rules. Ideally, before you begin IC fighting, you should work out how many turns it takes to flee across a room. Combat while fleeing is allowed if it makes IC sense! If you are in a snubfighter, you shouldn't be shooting lasers at a target behind you as you fly away from them unless you RP turning to face them and take the IC consequences into account (such as taking longer to fly to a hyperjump point.) Just because +turn shows that the first ship in a room has the turn advantage doesn't mean you should simply +hyperjump away without any further RP! In all cases, OOC negotiation when there is a dispute is essential, and if an agreement between players cannot be reached, give players the opportunity to ask a staff member to help resolve the situation before proceeding. Do not assume that because the code allows you to do something, it is IC for you to be able to do it. The code is here to facilitate RP, not dictate what it should look like. For more information on the staff members you could look to for help, see 'news staff'. IC Location You are where you are! One thing often times people are confused about is your position in the IC world. Notice that you cannot explore the grid OOCly. This is intentional. If you are onboard your ship and your ship is someplace in the galaxy, this is where you are ICly. This goes for logging off, as well. If you land your ship and wander off to a bar and log out, you are ICly in the bar and your ship is in the spaceport. As always, this is to fuel RP. If you feel there is some reason why you should not be considered ICly where you are, talk to a judge about it. Identifying Ships When you see a ship flying through space, you see the ship name and this is a quick and easy way to refer to the ship during RP poses. But it is not the IC identification of the ship. Simply seeing the name of a ship does not give you the IC knowledge that it IS that ship. If you have never seen the ship before, or have never heard the name, you cannot assume to know the name of the ship. However, if it is ICly established that you have seen the ship before and know the name of the ship through RP, any time in the future that you see the ship, you are recognizing it's distinctive marks from the outside. This is considered IC. Using a comsys/scan to discover the ship's name is also allowed but be aware if you see several ships in a room you will not know which ship is which, even if only one of them has their +comsys on! Keep it realistic, and ask OOCly if in doubt! Most people don't mind! But if there is a TP going on where they are being stealthy, you might want to ask to avoid OOC confusion. Commands Below follows a list of space commands you can use to control your ship or fighter squadron, indexed by general topic. In order to use any of these commands, you must be onboard a ship and ICly qualified to use it. For information on how to get clearance to control a ship, see +help +control. There is also a detailed "Space Combat Primer" available. Navigation & Control *+block *+board *+bombard *+dock *+fly *+hyperjump *+liftoff *+lock *+run *+scan *+seal *+ship *+squadron *Ship Posing *+passcode *+station *+cover Combat & Repair *+bombard *+ion *+laser *+missile *+recharge *+repair *+reset *+torpedo *+tractor *+turbolaser *+upgrade *+wait Category:Space System